


2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Hilary, Tyson, and Kai: Weekly Ice Cream Date

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Multi, OT3, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: This is a fic I wrote in a series of fics from tumblr requests.Multi pairing x3! HilaryxTysonxKai. Ice Cream is good, but how good is it? What will the boys do when Hilary steals Kai's favourite flavour?
Relationships: Hilary/ Tyson/ Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Hilary, Tyson, and Kai: Weekly Ice Cream Date

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask:
> 
> Hi ressy! I have a ficlet prompt for you <3 I'd love to read a bit about my OT3 Kai/Takao/Hiromi hanging out having ice cream (I headcanon ice cream to be the one thing that gets Kai to do almost *anything*). Takao and Kai always argue about the favorite flavor, while Hiromi just chuckles and goes for something disgusting (to both of them - neither like fruity flavors) to spite them both.
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> This is my last ask aaahhh so I’ve been thinking about it ALL DAY. Disclaimer: I have never shipped an OT3 but like lowkey highkey I’m living for this one? I sorta changed the prompt juuusstt a bit because my creativity got away from me, i added in some RESSYFAERIE FLARE so I hope I didn’t mess with your head cannons too much! Then it got a little bit… Uh-*sexy* so I’m plopping it into a read more.

The best time of the week was Friday. 

Friday was ice cream day. Kai would meet Tyson and Hilary at the dojo taking a break from his studies. They would walk to the shop down the street and get their favourite flavours. 

Would Kai ever admit how much he liked ice cream? No, but they knew. They knew him better than anyone. 

They flooded the shop with their glowing demeanour, all smiling and happy to see each other after the long week apart. They stood back and studied the menu board. 

Hilary wondered why they always checked the menu, they got the same thing every time. She generally stuck to fruity flavours as much as she loved chocolate. The boys didn’t like fruity flavours so it kept them from eating hers, she used this tactic for other things too, it saved her from Tyson stealing her food many times. 

Tyson got vanilla like always, _just like his personality_ Hilary thought. 

He continued outside with his cone mentioning as he passed ‘it’s a bit busy in here!’. 

Hilary surveyed at the menu, she wasn’t feeling very fruity today. She turned her head to Kai. He looked good; just got off of his last university class, he looked tired, but attractive. 

“You look good today.” She tried to hide a smile when she complimented him. 

“Thanks, you too.” He smiled on purpose, “You go first.” He gestured in front of him. 

Hilary lightly brushed his hand with hers as a way of saying thanks, he liked little touches like that. 

When she looked over the flavours she made a quick decision. 

“Can I get the rocky road please?” 

_Kai’s favourite- I shared some with him last week and I really liked it, and you know what? I deserve it._

She got hers in a small cup with a spoon, she didn’t like cones that much, and neither did Kai; Tyson was the odd one out, always getting a cone and munching it down loudly. 

Hilary got hers and left to meet Tyson outside, grinning at Kai as she left.

Kai was next and asked the worker for his favourite: rocky road.

“Oh I’m sorry! That was the last bit we had-”

-

“Oh different!” Tyson pointed out as soon as he saw the chocolate in the cup.

“Yeah! I really like chocolate actually, so I decided to change it up a bit.” 

“Can I have some?” He moved his face closer to hers trying to sneak a bit off the small spoon in her hand.

“No! Back off you have your own!” She giggled playfully trying to push him away with her shoulder. 

She had eaten so fast by the time Kai emerged from the shop she was almost finished.

Tyson frowned sensing the disappointed emotion in Kai. 

“What the hell is that?” Tyson pointed to his cup with purple ice cream.

“Blackberry.” 

“Yuck! I hate blackberry.” Tyson stuck his tongue out. 

Kai shrugged and nodded towards the dojo. 

“Should we head back?” 

Tyson nodded and they walked as a duo with Hilary following behind, she stared into the bottom of the paper cup. 

She had one small bite of ice cream left. 

_I really want to eat it- But I should give it to Kai- but he has it every week!_

They got back to the dojo and the last bit was almost melted. They sat on the edge of the hardwood looking over the clearing. The pond was glistening in the hot summer weather. 

She decided Kai wouldn’t want it anyways since it was melted, and shoved the rest on the tiny spoon and ate it. She kept the spoon in her mouth absorbing the last of the flavour and noticed both boys staring at her. 

Tyson widened his eyes, “I can’t believe you stole Kai’s ice cream.” 

She took the spoon out of her mouth, “I didn’t steal it! I didn’t know it was the last one!”

Tyson gave Kai a _look_ , Kai grinned back flirtatiously, he directed his attention back to Hilary, “No you definitely stole my ice cream.” He sounded serious, but his face showed a silly expression. 

“I didn’t steal it!” She whined. 

“You didn’t even give him any either, what a bad girlfriend.” Tyson teased and licked some of the vanilla off his cone. 

Kai clicked his tongue while judging her silently. 

“Fine! I’ll buy you more tomorrow.” Hilary slammed the empty paper cup and spoon beside her on the hardwood floor. 

“Now she’s grumpy- What are we going to do about her Kai?” Tyson laughed off the slight threat. 

“Well, we definitely can’t give her too much attention.” Kai looked away from her off into the distance in the complete opposite direction.

She hung her jaw in disbelief. 

“I agree.” Tyson copied Kai’s glance. 

“H- Hey!” Hilary complained, not that she wanted to be the center of attention, she just didn’t want to be ignored.

“Hey Kai, want some of my ice cream?” Tyson pointed the cone in his direction. 

“Of course.” Kai grinned and locked eyes with Hilary. 

He started from the bottom and licked all the way to the top still keeping eye contact.

Hilary’s jaw hung lower, and she blushed a bit. 

“Hey there’s some on your lip Kai-” Tyson poked Kai’s cheek with his finger.

“Is there? Can you get it?” 

Tyson giggled, “sure.” He gently kissed him, cleaning his face up perfectly. 

Kai kept his eyes locked on Hilary, relishing in her jealousy. 

When they first started doing- Whatever it was they were doing, they didn’t really have a label yet- Hilary had predicted many things, some were true and some were very, very wrong. One of the things she assumed was that Tyson would be the tease, and he was, but she wasn’t prepared for Kai. 

Kai was the real tease in this relationship, and she _loved_ it.

Tyson went back to licking his ice cream, and Kai- like always, upped his game. 

He started licking it too, shooting side glances to Hilary, he stopped briefly to rub his forehead on Tyson’s.

“It’s a shame we're ostracizing Hilary, she would love this.” Kai’s eyes were slightly squinted as he gifted her another one of his _looks_. 

Hilary pouted, giving him an angry glare. 

“She stole your dessert, this is a punishment.” 

“Such a shame, she’s usually-”

“Our dessert.” Tyson pointed out nonchalantly. 

“You guys are driving me crazy!” Hilary pushed herself off the hardwood floor and launched herself towards them.

Kai tried to push her back and Tyson angled himself away trying desperately to protect his precious ice cream. 

“Hey, hey! Guys watch my ice cream!” He groaned when Kai and Hilary fell in a pile behind him. 

Kai had trapped Hilary with her back on the floor, he loomed over her, she blushed at the familiar sight. 

“I’m sorry-” She apologized without making eye contact. 

“It’s okay. I’m not really angry.” Kai leaned a bit closer. 

“What’s going on here?” Tyson tried to sandwich himself between them but only managed to lay on his side closer to Hilary. 

“You should get more flavours other than fruit- if you want.” Kai mentioned it while checking out Tyson beside her. 

“Yeah Hilary, you can get chocolate flavours. It’s all ice cream.” Tyson brushed back her hair gently. 

Hilary giggled, “I guess you’re right. I really like the chocolate ones-” 

“What flavour was it again Kai? Chocolate…” 

Kai thought for a moment. 

Kai expertly let his body fall and kissed Hilary.

Kai grinned, admiring her blushing face. 

“Rocky road.”


End file.
